dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Firion
Similar to his design in the game he originates from, he is a master of all weapon types. His various attacks make use of a range of different weapons, giving him a variety of options. In the Japanese version, his name is Frioniel, while he was renamed Firion in the English version. How to Unlock As a hero of Cosmos, he is unlocked at the beginning of the game. His alternative costume can be unlocked for 300pp at the PP Catalog. He loses his bandana for a head band and his armor changes color. Appearance Firion's appearance is taken from his original concept art by Amano. He appears as a young man with long silver hair tied in a pony tail and has an orange, brown, and white bandana. He wears lightweight blue armor and a flowing sky blue cape. Unlike the other characters, Firion always carries his weapons on his body. Alternate appearance *''Spiky Hair'' - Firion changes his blue hues for reddish ones and his bandanna changes to reveal more of his hair which features forward-facing fringes. This is based one of several artwork renders by Yoshitaka Amano. *''Bone Band'' - A second alternate outfit available in Dissidia 012. His armor changes design and is now primarily composed of purple and red hues, wears a head band featuring long horns not unlike Warrior of Light's and has longer hair. Like his first alt, this is also based on an Amano render. Abilities Firion is described in the game as a Weapons Specialist, because he fights by using seven types of weapons to create powerful combos on the ground. These moves drag the opponent closer then knocks them back. On the other hand, Firion is slow in movement, and has a poor list of aerial abilities, having three magic spells and Swordslash. In Dissidia 012, Firion receives the most changes out of any character in the game. Both his physical and magical attacks are now combos which can be determined by the player's directional input Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks EX Mode Blood Weapon Equipped - Firion's armor changes to gain yellow details. His weapons change to that of the Blood Weapons set, the strongest weapons in the original game. EX Bonuses * Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. * Blood Weapon - (Activates when HP attack hits) Absorbs HP equivalent to damage dealt. EX Burst Move: Fervid Blazer - A chain of attacks releasing the power of his weapons. Damage dealt adds to his own HP. Enter the commands that display before the attack. Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Costumes 'Original- '''Amano's Artwork redesign with seven pieces of equipment wielded by ''Final Fantasy II characters in their original artwork. 'EX Mode-' Colors his weapons red, showing that they are now "Blood Weapons". Armor also changes colors. 'Extra-' An orange cape and a bandanna with "antennas" as seen in some concept sketches. 'Extra EX Mode-' Colors his weapons red, showing that they are now "Blood Weapons". Armor also changes colors. Image:Frioniel_artwork.jpg|Firion Artwork. Image:Dissidia_Frioniel_ex.png|Firion's EX Mode. See also Category:Character Category:Character